


Secret Lover

by WeaponOfShadow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom! Jack, M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponOfShadow/pseuds/WeaponOfShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP really of Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes prior to Switzerland. The first NSFW i've written from scratch in over a year, in the form of a fanfiction. Jack and Gabe have a little hook up in secret. Explicit rating-- i'm assuming this is anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lover

The Soldier gave a soft grunt as his back hit the cold wall of the Commander's office, cobalt eyes wide in surprise as he stared up at the elder man. His whole body was stiff for a few moments, lips parting to utter a gasp as a warmth encased his smaller form. To simply say he was flustered was an understatement, and as those deep almond eyes locked with his own he could feel the weakness in his knees and the powerful thump of his heartbeat.

 _"Gabe?"_ Came the soft whisper, uncertain and flustered in his tone. _"Gabe... This isn't-"_

 _"Shh,"_ the Commander's retort came, hand raising to caress the pale, freckled cheek and slowly grasped at his chin _. "Jack..."_

_"We could be discovered..."_

_"Does it matter this once..?"_

A silence permeated the air and the Soldier, Jack, found in that moment he could hardly think, hardly breathe, and as his hand came up to rest at the Commander's collar his grip suddenly tightened; tugging sharply while a soft sound wormed from his lips to only meet the other's in a desperate moment of assurance, the Soldier's frame quivering as he awaited the response he so craved. Acceptance, sweet as it sounded, seemed so unrealistic to the young man, so as the German's arms enveloped him and tugged him close he couldn't withhold a gasp of surprise. Hands, cold and rough, smoothed down his sides to rest at those slightly curvaceous hips, rubbing, pulsating their grip and turning the Soldier's knees to jelly within a matter of moments.

Breaking away from breath the two were left speechless, Jack utterly stunned by those eyes once again that stared at him through the darkness. The soft ticking of the clock in the corner was their only indication that time marched onwards as it always did, and in that moment they once again pressed their lips together in a passionate and heated kiss. This time, hands didn't remain still, they tugged, slipped, shifted, ruffled, and even slightly tore as a button pinged from the Commander's jacket and rebounded off of the Soldier to only land on the floor-only; a slightly disgruntled mutter being heard before the words were stolen from him once again.

A flirtatious hand wandered a little more adventurously than the rest as it lowered down the blond's body, stroking along his waist and up his back, the Blackwatch leader relishing in the way of which the Soldier, _his_ Soldier, arched against him with a shudder that was more than easily felt. With a low chuckle that hand stroked back down his form, stretching over the plump fat of his rear to give it a not too gentle squeeze, earning a soft groan and a nudge in response while arms weaved around his neck.

 _"Gently, Gabriel, gently.."_ came the mumble of the younger man, and pearly teeth nibbled teasingly while that hand on his backside rubbed and grabbed at the flesh, jostling it and resulting in soft shivers and sighs of pleasure from him in turn.

Slowly, the top buttons of the Soldier's shirt came loose, his pale skin now revealed to the pale light. However, thick fingers came to tug at the shirt further, nudging the fabric apart and lightly caressing the delicate skin. A soft coo of a sound left the Commander, and he moved his hand up and parted the collar enough for it to reveal the pale, freckled skin of Jack's neck. "I promise.." he whispered, moving his lips away from the thin ones of his lover, lowering them to his neck to kiss and suckle at the fair skin, gentle in every movement as his hands caressed the Soldier. Slowly, hands wove themselves into his hair, fingers scratching his scalp, and he gave a soft hum of approval, continuing to administer his affections to Jack's neck while enjoying the insistent tugging and light scratching. No matter what, he wasn't one to break a promise...not to someone he cared about.

 _"A..Ah.."_ So uncertain, yet so incredibly trusting, the Soldier gave himself completely over to the Commander perhaps against his better judgement. To any other he would become naive, pushing away others to protect himself from the plausible dangers building such connections could bring to himself and his emotions. However, with every flicker of that soft tongue, every open-mouthed and hot kiss to his throat, he found that doubt and fear ebbing away into a haze of pleasure he didn't want to deny himself any longer. With a sense of need his fingers curled and knotted those dark locks, tugging harder, bringing him closer if only by an inch. Every touch brought tingles to his frame, those bright blue eyes of his fluttering shut and concentrating on those sensations flushing through his body. However, as swiftly as those tingles had itched at every nerve in his body, they throbbed and pulsed away into a pleasant buzz as Gabriel's lips parted from his neck and left spots of red and pink.

_"...Do you want to..?"_

_"Don't ask-"_ the response came quickly, those eyes slowly opening to see concern that was almost adorable in the Soldier's eyes. But, for peace of mind he smiled, leaning to press a kiss to his lover's shoulder in the most sweet manner possible. _"It's alright.. I want to. I wouldn't be here otherwise, would I?"_

_"If at any point you want to stop-"_

_"I know, I know."_

With that, the thick arms of Gabriel's linked under Jack' rear end, lifting him and a smile came to his face as he felt those small legs move to wrap around his waist. Safely securing him in his arms, he shifted and moved over to his desk, gently lowering the blond and lying him on his back without removing the legs from around him. He moved his hands, slowly shedding his already dishevelled clothes and undoing his belt, lowering his slacks to about mid-thigh along with his boxers, those deep honey-glazed orbs watching the Soldier's every move and finding it almost sweet how a blush rose to his cheeks while observing with a keen eye.

 _"You really are too damn sweet,"_ he whispered, leaning over the man to kiss at his lips briefly, hands moving back up his lover's form to part his clothing too, exposing the pale skin to the moonlight seeping in through his office window-for a moment staring and basking in what he described his partner's beauty. Gently manoeuvring Jack and his legs he managed to undo his trousers and smiled softly, waiting until he got a nod of permission before lowering said trousers and his boxers along with it. Already, right before his eyes, his lover lay half-hard, skin flushing with arousal as his own erection was beginning to twitch and raise. _"I think I might just become addicted."_

Addicted was right, and in a mix of nicotine and adrenaline did this Soldier serve a decent dosage. Temptation, dark and smouldering, while wrapped in purity that shone in the American's eyes as they gazed upon each other like first-time lovers. It was as though pandora's box was opening, and Jack was about to unleash another side to them both. One of desire, one of primal need, but also one they'd both yearned for in another for so long. Gabriel could see the eagerness in his lover's gaze and gave a quiet hum, leaning over the muscular frame in order to press a kiss at the centre of his chest, trailing those lips of his along slightly to the left and allowing his tongue to drag along the warm skin. Locating a small, crinkling bud he circled it with his tongue, watching as Jack curved upwards into the contact, breathless whines the only sounds breaking the fragile silence of the office.

 _"Did you prepare as I asked, Soldier?"_ A pause, waiting for confirmation, breath cool against moist skin.

" _Of course I did.."_ Came the short reply, the blond averting his gaze in favour of the desk he lay upon as embarrassment crept in and lingered in his eyes and face. _"Commander."_

They had agreed preparations were to be done prior to this meeting, so that their little meetings would be smooth sailing and without any awkward pauses to collect anything. To Gabriel's right in a draw half open, a small tube of lube ready, and beside it remained some tissues and such reminding Gabriel of his more erotic adventures in the lonely depths of the office of a late night. But now, he had the Soldier laid out before him, willing, ready to be lavished with attention and more than ready to provide enough warmth and affection of his own. Now wasn't the time for long, drawn out fantasies, for now he could impart passion and bestow yearning touches to the quivering frame. A soft pop of the cap, and cool liquid was squeezed onto his equally cool hand before being spread across his length in slow strokes. An involuntary shiver passed up his spine, hand quickly warming up as he made sure he was well covered- unwilling to hurt his partner of the evening even in the slightest. Cautiously, he nudged his partner's legs that little further apart and shifted his larger frame to cover the smaller male's, lips for a moment pressing to the thin and already parted ones. A smile was shared between them, fleeting, and as one hand closed around Jack's hip and another clasped onto his right hand, the American felt ready to continue, giving the nod and finding himself unable to prevent the quiet gasp that slipped his lips as the first push was made.

The stretch was something foreign yet welcome, the Soldier closing his eyes and nibbling at his bottom lip, able to feel those deep chocolate eyes staring at him, watching for the slightest sign of discomfort and preparing to stop at the slightest glance. They may have been pressed for time, but this was always the slowest part for them both, the most crucial moment in their little trysts that had built up the amount of trust that was shared between them. A slight wince was given, and instantly the brunet halted, slightly pulling back and patiently waiting before trying once again as that hand gently rubbed at Jack's hip. Encouragement, Jack needed encouragement to come out of his secretive shell and to allow himself to become prey to vulnerability for if only a small time. He needed to trust Gabriel to continue this, and as the few times before he decided to give himself willingly, teaching himself to trust, to become exposed to a degree without going too far.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Came the soft voice, American's accent husky and almost a drawl as those velvet-like walls twitched and spasmed in a pleasurable manner around his length. Care remained evident in every gesture, and even with the darkened gaze of those oceanic eyes what were now entrapped in a tempest of lust and hormones that neither of them had been able to indulge in for what could be described as a long, long time.

" _Gabe_ ," Jack' timid voice was much weaker than he wished for it to be, minuscule gasps and sounds being emitted to the air before being followed by a low, drawn out whine of a cocktail made up of discomfort and pleasure. " _Wait-"_

Once more did his partner stop, watching him with concerned eyes before his free hand came up to stroke through those dark locks until the Commander gave him a content purr in reward. Suddenly, that hand clasped onto the back of his head, his grip firm but not painful, and pulled the other all the closer with his arms and legs. Another gasp followed as his legs tightened around the Commander's waist, bringing his entry further and faster before lips were flitting over his jaw and face. Perhaps in a bold gesture, the blond kissed Gabriel with teeth and tongue to display that he wasn't as fragile as he seemed, concerning his size. A groan slipped, and neither party knew who it came from first, and as Jack's pearly teeth caught onto the thick bottom lip of his partner he could hear a deep rumble emanate from deep within his chest.

" _Patience_ ," he was chastised in a low hum, concern for his partner's pleasure battling against the warm pleasure that had enveloped him completely. The hand that had encased Jack's gave a soft squeeze, and he slowly drew back (while earning whimpered protests from the other man), pausing at the entrance before kissing him again and slowly, carefully, pushing his hips forward despite his partner's impatience.

There was uttered curses and pleasured sighs as result, and it took a couple of minutes for them both to adjust to the sensations crackling through every nerve in their bodies. The Soldier had begun to kiss harder, flickering his tongue against the other's in a bid of boyish playfulness before swiping over pristine teeth, his intent to goad the other into moving that little firmer; delighting in the growl he earned himself as well as that hand slipping from his hip to give his rear a firm squeeze, and thus earning a squeak in response while those muscles gripped a little firmer onto the other's length.

 _"We dont 'ave the time to be patient, Gabe,"_ Jack practically cooed, his tone almost a sickly sort of sweet, sighs escaping while adjusting his position ever so slightly to accommodate the Commander's length more comfortably. _"Now, please, move!"_

His demand was met with lips and teeth, causing a delicious swirl of heat and arousal to stir deep within his gut and have him squirming hungrily in want for the other's touch. No longer were they to wait for what they had been for so long, at long last they were finally able to act upon their wishes. However, this was not without restraint, as rules and regulations tied them apart, and in the form of contracts they were forced to build a wall between themselves and ignore their boyish urges until this momentary lapse in control and patience. So, with every movement there was relative caution, and as Gabriel's hips drew back, forcing a whine from those slightly bruised lips, both of them took a second to appreciate what they would not have for a long time after.

Unhurriedly, the Commander observed his partner and waited for a couple beats, enjoying the way in which the warmth encased around the head of his length was trying to draw him in, to shroud him in hot pleasure and shatter the chains holding him back. Temptation curled its dark tendrils around him, its grip unrelenting as smokey quartz orbs met cobalt, a curl of lips being the Soldier's only warning. Gabriel snapped his hips forward, the groan that slipped from his lips unable to be described as anything but a low drawl of pleasure, echoed by the slightly higher whine of Jack beneath him. With a shudder he rolled and rocked, watching the way the slightly scrawnier body would squirm and arch up for more contact, the shared knowledge between them that it had been too long sweetening this interaction a hundred-fold.

Their pace was slow, cautious, as if they were learning each other's body for the first time, boyish chuckles and soft gasps quiet amidst the sound of the light slapping of skin against skin. Affection was to be given in small dosages, as to not give the illusion of true care beyond social conventions and expectations, but these bursts were given often- almost surprisingly in the most part from the Soldier as a hand wove into darkened locks to stroke and tug lightly once more. As the clock ticked away in the background, seconds passing of this quiet exploration, their ministrations became much more ravenous, a hunger for what they had tasted blossoming from their prolonged starvation of human contact.

Teeth sunk into pale, freckled skin and resulted in a soft groan from the blond, his freckled cheeks flushing in the faded light all while thin fingers grasped firmly at those untidy chocolate locks and refused to let go. A small curse was given, breathless, yearning, and then he arched up towards the other in a silent plea for more.

 _"Careful,"_ came the low growl of warning, the blond's face having grown a darker shade of scarlet that Gabriel had seen before. With every press of those hips, the larger man observed the way he would bite his lip and _whine_ for more; words having slipped that he didn't expect from such a pretty face.

" _Fuck,"_ the Commander mumbled, lips fluttering over the slender neck back up to his lips, _"you love it, don't you, Soldier?"_

That tone, it was driving Jack mad and with every push of Gabe's hips he could only whimper and toss his head side to side in pleasure. There was no comeback, no need to uphold his pride while being fucked into the desk with increasing speed and power. For perhaps only this once the Soldier was perfectly alright with being vulnerable. To no other would he bare himself like this, he would never allow himself to be placed in this situation unless willingly and half of him hoped that the Commander was aware of this as he thrust deeper, those beast-like grunts doing nothing but thrill the blue-eyed man even further than before.

_"You didn't answer me, boy-scout."_

Those words brought Jack back from his haze, those not so innocent eyes of his peering upwards into burnt umber orbs and widening at the dark shade of lust tainting his lover's gaze. No matter how many times the pair of them would sneakily join and partake in what was otherwise forbidden, Jack could never get over the darkened gaze of cocoa that swept him away into the depths and left him vulnerable to every sensation that washed over him in waves. Lips parted to release a surprisingly hoarse cry, that locked gaze now broken as the Soldier's cobalt orbs rolled back towards his skull. Pleasure had struck him hard, just as the tip of Gabe's length had struck his prostate with a deadly accuracy that the American would have put down to the man's prior experience if he had been able to think a coherent thought. In the midst of his pleasure, he couldn't have distinguished anything but his moans and cries, and certainly couldn't have distinguished how he called the other's name.

_"Yes, Gabe! Fucking..god-!"_

A cold beat of sweat trickled down Gabriel's back at the ecstasy that was making his partner convulse beneath him, able to feel himself throb with sheer desire that completely washed through his entire body. His brow creased, mind setting its task to bring the other to the best possible climax he could provide; his speed increasing and his lips once again latching to that bruised neck to bite and suckle, stifling his own groans and pants effectively as Jack gave a low keening sound in the back of his throat.

 _"Shit, Jack.."_ The Commander growled, gritting his teeth as his movements became slightly less even, breath haggard and uneven as one of his hands slipped down to wrap around the blond's length. He listened to the near sob as result of the first pumping motion of his hand, shifting his face to press their lips together once again. _"Close.."_ He managed to mumble against those bruised lips, his own tingling delightfully amidst the numerous sensations that were making his eyes glaze over.

_"G-Gabe..!"_

_"Jack-"_

Their climaxes hit one after another, powerful and almost overwhelming the duo as their eyes whited over. Gabriel collapsed atop of Jack, both breathing harshly into each other's ears and blushes staining their cheeks a rose colour. Almond met ice as they gazed into each other's eyes, and it took a few moments before Gabe could slowly pull himself out of Jack. A kiss was shared, then another, and then a final one before the clock chimed on the hour, and they knew they had to depart.

The soft rustling of clothes was the only sound in the room besides those soft pants of breath, the two long time friends getting dressed without a word between them. The occasional glance was thrown in each other's direction, but as they adjusted their attire to a suitable standard neither could meet the other's eyes.

Jack felt lips meet his own a last time, eyes open and lips shut, before that warmth he was beginning to yearn for more and more vanished to the door.

" _Until next time, Amor."_

With that Gabriel was gone, leaving Jack with his secret shame, that burning on his tongue to say _don't go_ lingering- though forever to be unsaid.

" _Yes, sir..."_


End file.
